Sayuri Muranushi
さゆり |japanese name=Muranushi Sayuri |alias= |race=Japanese |gender=Female |age=19 |height=160 cm |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Grey |hair= Brownish Grey |blood type= |base of works=Wagnaria Resturant |occupation= Waitress |previous occupation= |partner= Masahiro Adachi(boyfriend) |previous partner= |status= |relatives= Saiko Muranushi (Mother) Satoru Muranushi (Younger Brother) |anime debut=Episode 1 |japanese voice= Yōko Hikasa |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} さゆり|''Muranushi Sayuri''}} is a university student who works at the Wagnaria Restaurant as a waitress. She is one of the main female characters of the story, WWW.Working!!. Appearance Sayuri has long light brownish grey hair and small figure. She has grey eyes. Her smile, rarely observed, is devastating. And if she is mad, things are gonna get wrong. Her usual faces is just plain emotionless. Personality Muranushi is a young woman who shows little expression and speaks in a monotone, a trait inherited from her mother. She has the strange behavior of serving an invisible "elderly customer" despite claiming to not believe in ghosts as she has never seen one. Though rarely shows, she can be quite scary when she's angry. Like the rest of her co-workers, she has developed a trauma over Miyakoshi's home-made chocolates. And most of the time she doesn't talk. She claims that she actually want to smile but is confused by the reactions made by others who saw her smile, so she usually avoids doing so. History Almost a year before the start of the series, she was forced to accept Miyakoshi's chocolates on Valentine's Day when she lost at Rock-Paper-Scissors. When she was in elementary school, she smiled at a boy who bullied her, changing his personality drastically. Plot Relationships Family: *'Saiko Muranushi': Sayuri's superstitious mother who works as an Exorcist. Sayuri has a clear dislike with her superstitious believes. *'Satoru Muranushi': Sayuri's younger brother. Co-workers: *'Daisuke Higashida': *'Hana Miyakoshi': *'Kenichirou Sakaki': *'Shiho Kamakura': *'Kisaki Kondou': Sayuri's childhood friend. *'Yuuta Shindou': *'Masahiro Adachi': SPOILERTook interests in her ever since she smiled at him. Giving chocolates and cookies from time to time, but she was kinda angry and sad whenever Adachi shows actions that is similar to rejection. When Adachi accidentally blurted out saying he doesn't want to go out with her, it caused her deep misery to the point of getting extended sick leaves and causing ghosts to haunt Wagnaria. In Episode 9, Adachi finally confessed to her, and they went out officially. At first it was still unsure whether Adachi really likes her, or was forced to confess to end her sickness and protect Wagnaria. In the Final episode she and Adachi left Waganaria and both work at Adachi's Sushi restaurant and she lives at his place which shows their relationship has progressed. *'Takuya Kouno': Others: *'Daichi Saitou': Saitou and Muranushi are childhood friends along with Kisaki Kondou. It is revealed that he developed a crush on Muranushi by Kamakura and he denied it due to being embarrassed for it. It is said that Saitou used to bully her because of the same reason. After finding out that Adachi and Muranushi are going out on a date, he is found sitting alone outside in the cold weather. Trivia *It was implied that Muranushi have met with Saint Valentine before the start of the series when she lost at Rock-Paper-Scissor and forced to accept Miyakoshi's home-made chocolate. *She shares her Japanese voice actress with Izumi Takanashi. *She can actually express her emotions normally but chose not to do so, as she always receive "questionable" reaction from others. Category:WWW.Working Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:WWW.Working!! Characters